


"Are you done staring?"

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Series: Angst? What's Angst? [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Alec's drunk, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and Maia just thinks it's funny, and like super in love cause his boyfriend is like so amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Alec loves staring at his boyfriend, but he swears he doesn't do it that much.





	"Are you done staring?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_stole_my_food?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=who_stole_my_food%3F).



> I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, but 'cause I'm an actual comment slut, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty.
> 
> So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story
> 
> [~Stories Always Have A Beginning~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634976/chapters/31312218)
> 
> It's gonna take a little time to get completely caught up, but thankfully I've got all of next week off school and then two days the following week and then I'm off for another week. <33

Alec grinned happily over at his boyfriend, who was talking to a group of people across the room. Magnus glanced over at him and wiggled his fingers in his direction.

“You know, if I had known you’d spend the whole time just staring at him, I wouldn’t have invited you guys.” Maia whispered next to him and he turned around. She smirked at the growing blush on his face and poured him a shot.

“Rude. I haven’t been staring at him _all_ night.”

Maia rolled her eyes.

“Just 90% of the time, right?”

Alec paused, drinking the shot she had poured for him.

“Yeah, that’s about right.” He said after a moment, grinning happily at her with a nod.

Maia laughed.

“But hey,” Alec leaned against the bar. “You’ve been staring at Izzy like...a looooot tonight so like…” He shook his hands at her.

Maia gave him a look and mimicked the motion back at him.

“What does that mean?” She teased, rolling her eyes.

“It means...that you are avoiding what I said...a mi-second ago.” Alec said, looking proud of himself. “Yeah.”

Maia laughed, shaking her head at him.

“Your boyfriend behind you.” She whispered and he turned around quickly, his grin growing as Magnus stepped up to him.

“Hello, darling.” Alec leaned over and kissed him, holding onto the front of his jacket.

“Hi, babe.” He whispered.

“Are you done staring? It was quite distracting.” Magnus teased, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Sorry?” Alec rested his cheek on Magnus’ shoulder. “It’s your fault anyway, like you’re standing over there being all like...pretty and stuff. What do you expect me to do? Like...not look at you?” Alec shook his head. “That’s just not possible, babe. It’s like I have to look at you or I’ll die.”

“I’m quite sure that’s not true.”

Alec shook his head.

“Nope, it is. I’ve gotta get like a daily dose of just like beauty.” He pulled back and motioned at Magnus with a lopsided grin.

Magnus flushed with a soft smile.

“I love you so much, Alexander.” He whispered and Alec nodded.

“I love you too, like a lot.” He stretched out his arms. “Like this much.”

Magnus laughed with a loving look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I really loved writing this. <33
> 
>  
> 
> Also, feel free to come out at me at
> 
> [Shadow-Bellum](https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love talking to you, babes!


End file.
